


Lost Paradise

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	

2300년의 어느 날, 나사는 전 세계에 속보를 발표했다. 탐사를 나갔던 정찰대가 지구로 날아오고 있는 운석을 발견한 것이다. 운석의 크기는 달보다도 컸고, 지구의 존속은 약 한 세기를 선고받았다. 인간들은 동요했다. 인간이 5천 년 가까이 걸쳐 이룩해놓은 문명이란 건 이대로 무너지는 것처럼 보였다. 그랬던 인간들에게는 다행스럽게도 지구의 종말보다 다른 행성으로 이주할 수 있는 기술의 발전이 더 빨랐다. 사람들은 지구를 버리고 더욱 안전한 행성으로 떠나갔다. 새 행성은 예전의 지구처럼 안락하고 풍요로웠으며, 무엇보다 안전했다. 새 행성엔 죄수도, 감옥도 없기 때문이다. 흉악범이라고 칭해지는 이들은 우주선에 실려 지구로 보내졌다. 이 별에서 사형이란 지구 행을 의미했다. 지구에 우주선을 만들 자원은 남아 있지 않았고, 어차피 근시일 내에 운석에 부딪혀 폭발할 예정이었기 때문에 이보다 편리한 감옥이 없었다. 그것도 이번이 마지막이었다. 운석은 이제 지구에서 육안으로 보일 정도로 가까워졌다. 조만간 지구는 우주에서 사라지게 될 것이다. 수많은 파편과 사람들이 사는 행성까지는 못 미칠 어느 정도의 폭발에너지만을 남긴 채. 코즈메 켄마는 지구로 향하는 마지막 방문객이었다. 그는 블랙마켓에서 유명한 약사였다. 그가 제조한 약은 환각을 보여주거나, 고통을 줄여주는 종류가 아니었다. 굳이 따지자면 고통을 멈춰주는 것이었다. 전혀 아프지 않대요. 꿈을 꾸다 보면 어느새 끝나 있대요. 그 어떤 약보다 확실하게. 젊은 약사는 금세 유명세를 탔다. 정부에서는 바로 켄마를 잡아들였다. 재판은 빠르게 진행되었다. 쿠로오가 변호사를 알아보거나, 뇌물을 찔러볼 틈도 없었다. 판사는 빠르게 판결문을 읽고, 망치를 세 번 두드렸다. 코즈메 켄마에게 사형을 구형한다. 쿠로오는 허탈하게 그 자리에 주저앉았고, 켄마는 덤덤했다. 죄질이나 켄마의 나이를 생각하면, 바로 사형에 처해진 건 특이한 경우였다. 새로운 행성으로 이주하며, 지구의 환경에 익숙했던 사람들은 많이도 죽었다. 최대한 지구와 비슷한 환경을 찾아냈지만, 지구에서 살기 적합하도록 반만년을 진화해온 신체는 습도나 작은 세균 하나로도 치명적인 타격을 입었다. 그중에서도 특히 아시안의 사망률이 높았다. 정부의 인류보존계획은 아시안의 치료비를 지원하고, 안락사를 엄격히 금했다. 켄마가 젊은 나이임에도 바로 사형이 구형된 건 켄마 본인이 아시안이었기 때문에 주로 아시안들에게 약을 팔았기 때문이었다. 쿠로오는 처음에 켄마를 많이도 말렸다. 아시안을 건드리는 건 위험해. 정부가 주시하고 있다고. 켄마는 제 고집을 꺾지 않았다. 죽고 싶을 때 죽는 건 우리의 권리잖아. 너무 아파요. 숨 쉬는 쪽이 괴로워요. 편해지고 싶어요. 나는 나일 때, 떠나고 싶어요. 켄마에게 약을 건네받은 뒤 그들은 웃었다. 고마워요.  
  
지구의 명성은 이곳에서도 익히 들은 바가 있었기에 켄마는 쿠로오에게 부탁해서 제가 만든 약을 건네받았다. 많은 양은 아니었다. 딱 두 번 먹을 수 있는 정도였다. 혹시 첫 시도에 실패할 경우를 대비해서. 어차피 그들에게는 죄수가 지구에 버려지는 순간부터 통신기기도, 무기도 아무 의미가 없기 때문에 약을 챙기는 건 수월했다. 심지어 한 간수는 켄마의 어깨를 툭툭 두드리며 말했다. 그래, 차라리 가자마자 챙겨온 걸 먹어. 운석에 맞아 뒤지느니, 그편이 낫지. 네 약, 그렇게 효과가 좋다며? 켄마는 바깥이 보이지 않는 방에 들어갔다. 이번에 가게 되는 사형수는 켄마가 유일했기 때문에 별다른 제어장치도 없었다. 방에 가둬두고 문을 잠그는 것이 전부였다. 반항해봤자 소용없어. 우린 5분 후에 여기를 떠날 거고, 네가 난동을 부린다면 우주 한복판에 던져버릴 테니까. 켄마에게 식사를 가져다주던 다른 간수는 혼잣말을 하듯 작게 읖조렸다. 창이 없어서 안 됐네. 지구로 가는 길은 무척 아름다운데. 그런가요. 별들이 잔뜩 펼쳐져 있다네. 지켜보고 있으면 멀미가 날 정도지. 곧 죽을 텐데요. 그러니 마지막에 아름다운 것들을 봐둬야 하지 않겠나. 자네의 마지막 풍경이 이런 쇠 벽이라 유감이야. 지금 약을 먹는 게 나을까. 주머니 속의 약병을 손으로 굴려본다. 언젠가 쿠로오와 주고받았던 대화가 떠올랐다. 우주에는 별들이 펼쳐져 있대. 별이 뭔데? 작고 반짝거리는 것들. 이것처럼? 켄마는 제가 만든 약들을 달그락거렸다. 이건 빛나지 않잖아. 스스로 빛을 내지 못하더라도 조명을 반사한 투명한 결정들은 마치 빛을 내는 것처럼 보였다. 이 정도로도 괜찮잖아. 너는 너무 낭만이 없어. 마지막이니까. 그러면, 지구에 내려서 그 별이란 걸 보고 죽는 것도 괜찮겠다고 생각했다.  
  
처음 도착한 지구는 생각보다 조용했다. 사람들이 싸우는 소리가 나지도 않았고, 동물 같은 것도 보이지 않았다. 수송선이 떠나며 일으킨 바람에 모래가 사각거렸다. 켄마는 천천히 이 낯선 행성에 걸어 들어갔다. 아직은 남아있는 기존의 고층빌딩들은 나무처럼 그곳을 지키고 있었다. 버려진 지 백 년도 채 되지 않아 건물은 그런대로 멀쩡한 편이었지만, 사람들이 살지 않는 곳 특유의 정적은 이곳을 폐허처럼 보이게 만들었다. 다리가 조금 뻐근해질 때까지 걸었을 즈음, 켄마는 무언가가 저를 따라다니는 걸 알아챘다. 그건 켄마가 예민해서라기보다, 이곳이 지나치게 고요한 탓이다. 켄마는 주변이 트여있는 공터 같은 곳에서 멈췄다. 한참을 그렇게 서 있으니, 바스락거리는 소리가 귀에 울린다. 소리가 난 쪽으로 고개를 돌리자, 주황빛이 보였다. 이윽고 벽에서 빼꼼 얼굴을 내미는 건 체구가 저만큼이나 작은 소년. 엉망으로 잘린 주황색 머리가 이곳에서 유일한 색처럼 느껴졌다. 큰 눈이 저를 탐색하듯 데굴데굴 굴러다닌다. 보통 같으면 사람을 꺼려하는 제 성격상 도망가야 마땅했지만, 이곳은 제가 알고 있는 모든 지식이 통하는 곳이 아니었다. 소년은 조심스레 벽에서 나섰다. 얼핏 보면 말라보였지만, 인체에 익숙한 켄마는 소년의 몸에 자잘한 근육들이 붙어있는 걸 눈치챈다. 단련된 몸이다. 제 앞에서 몸을 낮추는 동작도 제게 복종을 한다기보다 그 어떤 공격이 들어와도 받아내기 위한 준비태세에 가까웠다. 켄마는 조심스레 제 손을 들었다. Hello. 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 귀머거리인가? 아니다. 저건 이해를 하지 못한 표정. 제가 개가 짖는 소리를 냈더라도 저 소년은 같은 얼굴을 했을 것이다. 자꾸만 알아듣지 못하는 말을 하는 제가 답답했는지 소년의 표정이 찌푸려졌다. 켄마에게 있는 거라곤 제가 만든 약과 몸뚱어리가 전부였다. 그는 신체 능력이 과히 좋은 편은 아니었고, 당장 저 소년이 제게 달려들면 제 몸이 무사하지 못할 것이 자명했다. 미치겠네, 켄마는 낮게 중얼거렸다. 그리고 소년의 표정이 밝아졌다. ‘뭐야, 너 말할 줄 알잖아!’ 소년의 목소리는 얼핏 들으면 여자아이라고도 착각할 수 있을 만큼 미성이었다. 너도 여기서 태어난 거야? 너도? 켄마는 조금 의아함을 느낀다. ‘난 여기에 보내졌어.’ 그렇구나. 소년은 조금 시무룩한 얼굴을 했다. 넌 누구야? 나? 난 여기 사는 사람! 그거 말고, 네 이름. 내 이름? 뭐더라… 소년은 골똘히 머리를 굴렸지만, 생각나지 않는 듯 표정이 시무룩해졌다. 집에 가면 알 수 있을 텐데. 벽에 적어뒀거든. 집? 응. 같이 가자! 소년은 저보다 약간 작은 체구와 다르게 힘이 제법 셌다. 손에는 여기저기 굳은살이 박인 듯, 닿아오는 촉감이 단단했다. 뛰다시피 걸어가는 소년을 따라가기가 제법 벅찼다. 숨을 헐떡거리며 올려다본 하늘엔 무수한 빛들이 흩어져 있었다.  
  
집에 가서야 소년의 이름이 히나타 쇼요라는 걸 알았다. 히나타는 굳이 제 이름을 물어보지 않았다. 켄마도 제 소개를 하지 않았다. 히나타는 켄마를 ‘너’ 혹은 ‘야’ 라고 불렀다. 그런 호칭도 자주 불리지 않았다. 이곳에 사람이란 그 둘 뿐이므로 그냥 말을 건다는 자체로도 충분했다. 소년은 제 앞에 통조림을 여러 개 늘어놓았다. 먹고 싶은 거 먹어. 통조림은 수송선에서 먹었던 우주식량보다도 맛이 없었다. 그래도 아주 못 먹을 정도는 아니었고, 켄마는 인간의 본능에 따라 누릿한 냄새가 나는 음식들을 우물거렸다. 히나타는 제게 치약과 칫솔도 내밀었다. 이런 걸 만드는 곳이 있어? 아니. 두고 간 걸 찾은 거야. 누가?'라고는 물어보지 않는다. 지구인들의 이주는 그렇게 오래된 일이 아니다. 날이 어두워지자 히나타는 금세 잘 채비를 했다. 태양열 발전기가 아직 남아 있어서 전기는 있지만, 굳이 밤에 할 일도 없는 터라 해가 지면 곧바로 잔다고 했다. 켄마는 집을 스윽 둘러본다. 제가 살던 곳과 별다를 바 없는 가정집이다. 방범 장치가 없는 것만 빼면. 처음 이 집에 들어왔을 때 문을 잠그지 않냐던 제게 히나타는 생긋 웃었다. 여긴 너와 나뿐이야. 가벼운 말투였지만 담긴 내용은 그렇지 않았다. 그제야 소문과 다르게 적요하게 깔린 침묵도 납득이 갔다. 처음에 이곳에 그와 나뿐이라고 생각했을 때는 이 집을 한정한 의미였다. 하지만 히나타의 말로 인해 이곳은 온 지구가 되었다. 60억이 살아도 모자람 없던 공간에 남겨진 인간 두 명. 걸어오며 봤던 빌딩 중에는 호텔로 추정되는 화려한 건물들도 있었다. 그런 곳을 내버려둔 채 꽤 좁은 느낌이 드는 아파트를 굳이 고른 이유를 알 것도 같다고 생각했다. 지나친 광활함은 인간을 망연하게 만든다. 부엌은 거실과 이어져 있었다. 거실에는 작은 소파가 놓여 있다. 히나타가 가끔 자기도 하는지, 소파 한쪽에는 담요가 구겨져 있었다. 내가 여기서 잘게. 왜? 침대에 둘이 누우면 좁잖아. 내 침대 큰데. 사실은 처음 본 소년과 한 침대에 누울 정도로 변죽이 좋지 못했다. 히나타의 말을 어디까지 신뢰해야 하는지도 알 수 없었다. 히나타가 잠든 뒤 이 집을 좀 더 둘러볼 생각이었다. 낌새가 이상하면 도망가자. 그렇게 속으로 긴장의 끈을 놓지 않는 켄마에 비하면 히나타는 여유로웠다. 더위를 많이 탄다며 입고 있던 옷을 훌렁훌렁 벗어 던지더니, 서랍장을 뒤적여 민소매와 짧은 반바지를 꺼냈다. 너도 갈아입을래? 켄마는 고개를 저었다. 히나타는 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 방에서 베개를 들고 나왔다. 자! 기분 좋아 보이네. 응? 콧노래. 아아, 히나타는 머리를 긁적였다. 이건 그냥 버릇이야. 이렇게라도 소리를 내지 않으면, 들을 일이 없거든. 그치만 기분이 좋은 건 맞아! 네가 왔으니까. 그럼, 잘자! 방문을 닫지도 않아서, 히나타가 침대에 풀썩 드러눕는 소리가 울렸다. 켄마는 저도 조심스레 소파에 누웠다. 창문 틈새로 더운 바람이 불어왔다. 제가 살던 곳에선 느껴보지 못한 건조하고, 쇳내가 섞인 공기에 켄마는 비로소 제가 지구에 왔음을 실감했다. 방 안에서는 작게 코를 고는 소리가 들려왔다. 조금만 눈을 감고 있다가, 일어나자. 아주 잠시만. 천천히 의식이 수마 속으로 가라앉았다.  
  
잠에서 깼을 때는 환한 햇빛이 거실에 쏟아지고 있었다. 화들짝 몸을 일으킨 켄마는 제 몸을 만지작거렸다. 특별히 이상한 구석은 없었다. 제게 보이는 부분에 한해서는 주사를 맞은 자국도 없었다. 잘 잤어? 잠들 때의 복장 그대로 히나타가 부엌에서 나온다. 밥 먹자. 그다음엔 구경시켜줄게. 간단한 요기를 끝내고 두 사람은 집 밖을 나섰다. 작은 소음 하나만 나도 그쪽을 힐끔거리는 켄마에 비해 히나타는 여유로웠다. 위험하지 않아? 말했잖아, 우리 둘뿐이라고. 여긴 동물도 없어. 다 잡아먹었거든. 그럼 뭘 먹고 살아? 고기들, 저장해뒀어. 소금 뿌린다든가, 봉지에 넣어둔다든가. 통조림도 있고. 사람들은? 듣기로는, 다른 죄수들도 있다고 하던데. 죽었어. 돌아오는 대답은 단호했다. 전부. 그 뒤로 켄마는 더 이상 묻지 않았다. 나올 때만 해도 날씨가 화창했던 것 같은데, 금세 하늘이 어두워진다. 여긴 날씨가 자주 변해. 가끔은 아주 뜨거운 바람이 불고, 그러다가도 자고 일어나보면 눈이 왔을 때도 있어. 들어가자. 비가 올 것 같아. 히나타가 저를 데리고 들어온 곳은 학교로 추정되는 건물이었다. 아무도 쓰지 않아 뽀얘진 칠판과 주변으로 밀려난 책상과 의자들. 히나타는 그중 아무 책상에나 걸터앉았다. 켄마는 천천히 주변을 둘러본다. 제가 사는 곳은 굳이 따지자면 인간의 가장 발전된 시대로, 이런 형태의 교실이 있다는 것은 교과서나 박물관에서 봤었다. 켄마가 선반의 교구를 집어 들고 유심히 돌려보는 것이나, 끝이 누렇게 변한 책을 만지작거리는 걸 구경하던 히나타가 책상에서 폴짝 뛰어내린다. 재밌어? 신기해서. 여긴 공부하는 곳이 아니야. 히나타의 눈은 저를 향하고 있었지만, 시선은 어딘가 다른 곳을 부유하고 있었다. 사람들이 조금 있을 때는, 축하할 일이 있을 땐 여기에 모였어. 뭘 축하했는데? 아무도 죽지 않은 날. 가끔, 누군가가 이곳에서 태어난 날. 켄마는 굳이 물어보지 않았지만, 깨달았다. 언제… 기억나지 않아. 사람이 열 명도 남지 않았을 때부터 아무도 세지 않았어. 어제였지. 네가 이곳에 온 날. 히나타는 주변에 굴러다니는 분필 조각을 집어 들었다. 먼지가 덮여 제대로 써지지 않는 칠판에 긁는 소리를 내가며 획을 두 번 긋는다. 우리에게 내년이 있다면, 축하해줄게. 켄마가 히나타의 손에서 분필을 받아들었다. 그리고 T자로 새겨진 흔적 옆에 같은 흔적을 새긴다. 에? 내년에 같이 축하해. 확실하게도 오지 않을 날이기에 단번에 약속한다. 정말로 우리에게 그 시간이 허락된다면, 1년을 돌아 우리가 이곳에 마주하게 된다면. 지금 이곳엔 아무도 없다. 그 많은 사람이 자연사했을 리는 없다. 그렇다면 나도 언젠가 너에게. 아니면 내가 너를. 히나타는 제가 새겨놓은 흔적을 몇 번이고 어루만졌다. 어떡하지. 여긴 이제 케이크가 없는데. 시무룩한 목소리에 입술이 비죽거린다. 켄마는 그 설렘과 실망에서 고개를 돌린다. 아무렴 어떤가. 오지 않을 날이다. 열어둔 창문으로 빗소리가 울렸다.  
  
비는 오래도록 쏟아졌다. 한 번의 외출 이후로 켄마는 계속 히나타의 아파트에서만 지냈다. 히나타는 종종 나갔다 오기도 했다. 물을 받아놔야 해. 도와줄까? 아니! 어렵지 않아. 사실은 꽤나 어려운 작업이었다. 히나타는 제가 따라 나올 때마다 연신 됐다며 손을 저었지만, 켄마는 한번은 히나타의 뒤를 따라갔었다. 히나타는 제 몸보다 훨씬 큰 뚜껑을 열어서 수조에 물을 채웠다. 이대로 떨어진다면 익사할 수도 있을 만큼 큰 통의 가장자리에서, 심지어 히나타는 일부러 비틀거리는 장난을 치기도 한다. 켄마는 작은 몸이 크게 휘청일 때마다 손을 움찔거렸다. 그리고 정말로 히나타의 발이 빗물으로 미끄러졌을 때. …아. 방금 죽을 뻔한 사람이 냈다기엔 조용한 감탄사였다. 평소에 귀가 아플 정도로 시끄러운 히나타이기에 더더욱. 위험하잖아! 제 말에 히나타는 눈을 두어 번 끔벅였다. 아, 응. 무어라 길게 돌아올 거라고 생각했던 답이 그게 다여서 조금 맥이 빠졌다. 그 뒤로 히나타는 몇 번을 더 나갔지만, 이번에는 나갈 때마다 ‘돌아올게’ 혹은 ‘다녀올게’라고 말한다. 그렇게 히나타가 나가고 난 다음이면 켄마는 5m 너머도 제대로 보이지 않는 폭우 속에서 생각한다. 제가 왜 그 소년을 구했는지. 첫날만 해도 이 소년이 나를 죽일까 봐 경계하지 않았는가. 그렇게 휘청이는 히나타를 구하지 않았더라면. 저를 경계하지도 않고, 얇은 옷으로 잘만 자는 그 가는 목을 쥐었더라면. 그리고, 그다음엔? 히나타의 말에 따르면 아무도 없다는 이곳에 나 혼자 남겨진다면. 그런 생각을 하면, 한 번도 경험해보질 못한 압도적인 고독 앞에서 등골이 섬짓했다. 이 시간을 너는 어떻게 버텨왔어? 이제는 빗소리가 지겹다. 뭔가 음악을 들을 수 있는 기계라도 찾아볼까. 그런 생각을 하며 몸을 일으키는데, 저 멀리서부터 경쾌한 발자국이 울린다. 다녀왔어! 추적한 빗소리 사이로 네 목소리가 울렸을 때, 나는 인정하고야 만다. 나는 이 목소리를 기다렸노라고. 아주, 간절히.  
  
켄마는 오늘도 소파에 눕는다. 며칠간 누웠다고, 제가 눕는 대로 모양이 팬 소파는 제법 편안하다. 비가 오는 날은 소등이 더 빠르다. 제가 살던 곳에서는 하루에 6시간 이상 자는 법이 없었다. 여기에 온 뒤로는 잠이 늘었다. 몇 시일까. 이곳에선 시계를 굳이 보지 않는다. 아침, 점심, 저녁, 하루. 그 정도가 시간의 전부. 문득 제가 입고 왔던 옷의 약병이 떠오른다. 지나친 무료함은 죽음을 생각하게 한다. 하지만 쉽사리 끝을 생각할 수 없는 건. ‘다녀왔어’ 그 말을 배워버린 소년 때문에. 가르치지 말았어야 했어. 널 따라가지 말았어야 했어. 아니, 애초에 이곳에 오지 않았다면. 쿠로오의 충고를 귀담아들었다면. 자박자박, 발소리가 울린다. 안 자고 있지? 질문이 아니라 확신이었다. 켄마는 일부러 대답을 하지 않았다. 숨소리, 달라. 그 말에 켄마는 눈을 뜬다. 바깥에서 간간이 치는 번개에 어린 얼굴이 드러났다가, 사라진다. 히나타가 제 위로 올라탔다. 순간적으로 목을 가렸지만, 히나타는 그쪽엔 관심이 없었다. 반바지 밑으로 드러난 마른 다리가 제 사타구니를 살살 비벼왔다. 너… 한번 할래? 그 동작에 함의된 의미를 모를 만큼 순진하지는 않아서. 날 좋아해? 싫지는 않아. 그냥, 히나타는 나른한 고양이처럼 제 몸 위에서 기지개를 켠다. 심심하잖아. 너도, 그렇지? 따로 관리하지 않은 입술은 선이 여린 얼굴과는 달리 까칠했다. 혀로 살살 쓸어가며 깊게 입을 맞추면, 히나타가 목을 그르릉 울렸다. 켄마는 몸을 천천히 일으킨다. 마주 보는 자세가 되어, 켄마는 좀 더 편하게 소년의 입속을 탐했다. 제 손이 히나타의 허리에 닿자, 히나타가 간지러운지 몸을 가볍게 뒤틀었다. 티셔츠를 걷어내고, 가슴께를 더듬으면 여자와는 확연히 다른 가슴에 그제야 내가 남자와 섹스를 하고 있다는 실감이 났다. 기실 유두에 크게 흥분하는 것처럼 보이지도 않았다. 그래도 제가 아는 애무 방법은 그런 것이라, 켄마는 어느 정도는 기계적으로 소년의 몸을 만져나갔다. 켄마는 제가 게이, 하다못해 바이라고도 생각한 적이 없었다. 성욕이 돋을까. 켄마는 언젠가 곁다리로 읽었던 정신의학 서적을 떠올린다. 인간에게 순수한 이성애자나 동성애자는 아주 드물다. 대부분은 다양한 스펙트럼 속에서 상대적으로 이성을 더 좋아하거나, 동성을 더 좋아한다는 경향성이 존재할 뿐이다. 아직은 제 밑도 잠잠했다. 그저 따뜻한 점막이 감겨오는 입안은 기분이 좋았다.  
  
가슴을 만져도 무감하던 히나타는 심지어 제가 쇄골이나, 다리 사이를 애무할 때는 이거 왜 하는 거야, 라고 물어보기까지 했다. 너 좋으라고. 이거 좋은 거야? 그런 말을 하는 히나타의 바지춤이 잠잠해서 켄마는 난감하게 웃었다. 여기 빨아주는 게 더 좋은데. 히나타가 제 바지를 주섬주섬 벗어 내렸다. 넌 아직 모를 테니까, 히나타가 그렇게 말하며 켄마의 바지도 끌러 내린다. 제 성기에 닿아오는 손이 따뜻했다. 직접 닿아오는 부드러운 점막에 켄마는 저도 모르게 히나타의 어깨를 잡았다. 괜찮다는 듯, 히나타의 손이 제 손을 감싸왔다. 입안에 넣고 쭉쭉 빨다가, 웬만큼 발기한 후에는 마치 사탕을 먹듯 혀로 길게 핥아낸다. 귓가에 들리는 숨소리가 거칠었다. 빨아주면서 자기도 흥분하는 건가. 켄마는 복슬한 머리를 살살 쓰다듬는다. 평소의 말간 얼굴만 익숙해서, 어슴푸레한 실루엣과 촉감만으로 히나타가 제 성기를 빨고 있는 상황이 잘 상상이 가지 않는다. 어두워서 아쉽네. 다음엔 전등을 찾아봐야지. 우르릉, 아주 가까운 곳에서 번개가 친다. 제 성기를 물고서 약간 눈물이 고인 얼굴이 하얗게 빛났다, 사라졌다. 이런 쪽에 흥분하는 타입이었나. 그 표정에 사정감이 올라오는 것을 참는다. 이제 됐어. 그 말에 제 성기를 감쌌던 부드러운 느낌이 사라진다. 이제 밑을 어떻게 풀어줘야 하나. 제가 머뭇거리니, 히나타가 제 손가락을 쪽쪽 빨아낸다. 제대로 보이진 않았지만, 작게 츄웁, 하는 소리가 울렸다. 시각이 거의 차단된 상태에서 들리는 소리는 그것만이 전부인 것처럼 머릿속을 어지럽힌다. 잠시 뒤척이던 히나타는 금세 제 구멍을 찾았는지, 작게 숨이 멎는 소리를 낸다. 아파? 괜, 찮아… 오랜만이라… 켄마는 히나타가 제 구멍을 푸는 손길에 맞춰, 히나타의 성기를 만져주었다. 제가 자위하든 대로 만졌든 것이 효과가 있었는지 히나타가 허리를 뒤틀었다. 아, 흣, 흐으… 성기에서 나온 프리컴을 윤활유 삼아 더 빠르게 움직이면 히나타가 제 안을 푸는 것도 잊고, 잔뜩 높아진 신음을 질러냈다. 순간 누군가 들을까, 신경을 곧추세웠다가 이곳은 그런 곳이 아닌 걸 떠올린다. 원하는 만큼 소리를 내도록 두었다. 여자가 교태를 부리는 것과는 다른 소리였지만, 확연히 비음이 들어간 소리는 제법 자극적이어서. 켄마의 이마에도 어느새 땀이 송골송골 맺혔다.  
  
나, 할 거, ㄱ, 하읏! 제 손에 뜨끈한 액이 떨어진다. 아까 히나타가 침을 묻혔던 걸 생각하면, 이것도 윤활유로 쓰는 거겠지. 대충 짐작한 켄마가 제 성기에 액을 치덕치덕 발랐다. 어두워서 켄마가 손가락으로 위치를 더듬는 걸 눈치챈 히나타가 켄마의 성기를 쥐고 제 다리 사이로 이끌었다. 허리에 살짝 힘을 줘서 밀고 들어가면, 작은 손이 제 뺨을 잡아왔다. 아읏, 표정이 보이지 않아도 들리는 소리에 아파? 하고 물어보면 ‘으응, 아니’ 그런 대답이 돌아온다. 힘든 것 같은데. 망설이고 있으면, 소년의 다리가 제 허리를 감싸온다. 어떻게 해야 기분이 좋아지는지 몰랐지만, 그냥 무작정 허리를 움직였다. 빡빡하게 머금어 걱정했던 처음과 달리, 몇 번 움직이자 내벽이 제 움직임에 따라 조였다, 풀어진다. 안쪽으로 쿵쿵, 박아넣을 때마다 소년은 숨을 삼킨다. 하읏, 흣, 더, 더 세ㄱ, 흐앙! 보이지 않기에, 소년의 목소리는 자극적이었고, 제 성기를 감싸오는 내벽의 온기는 따뜻했다. 정액과 애액이 섞여 찰박이는 소리가 빗소리에 섞여들었다. 아, 아응, 더 큰 쾌감을 찾아 마른 허리가 들썩거린다. 보채는 거야? 더, 안쪽에… 다리를 좀 더 벌려내며, 안으로 깊숙이 밀고 들어간다. 방향도 생각하지 못하고 여기저기를 찔러내다가, 제 팔을 잡은 히나타의 손에 세게 힘이 들어간다. 여기? 그 부분을 쿡쿡 건드리자 그 짧은 손톱이 살에 박히는 느낌이 들 만큼 세게 팔을 쥐어온다. 대충 허공을 더듬다가, 손에 잡히는 걸 지지대 삼아 추삽질을 했다. 히나타의 다리, 소파의 등, 무엇인지도 몰랐다. 아, ㅇ, 신음소리가 간헐적으로 끊어진다. 내벽 안쪽부터 불규칙하게 경련하며 제 안을 헤집는 성기를 잡아 물었다. 흐, 흐아, 아아!! 비릿한 냄새가 훅 퍼져 나온다. 처음보다 많이 이완되어 있던 내벽이 성기를 끊을 것처럼 조여들었다. 아직도 절정의 여운에서 내려오지 못한 몸을 꽉 끌어안은 채 쾅쾅 내려찍었다. 차마 신음소리도 내지 못한 채 숨을 참아가며 작은 몸이 덜덜 경련한다. 켄마에게도 슬슬 한계였다. 마른 몸에 비해 통통한 엉덩이를 벌려내고 잘게 허리를 찧었다. 척추를 타고 내달리는 쾌감에 머리가 하얗게 비었다. 크읏, 내벽 안쪽에 사정액이 꿀렁꿀렁 뱉어진다. 민감하게 자극된 내벽에 쏘아지는 느낌에 몸을 빳빳이 굳혔던 소년이 한 박자 늦게 …하앙! 하며 울었다. 소년의 어깨에 이마를 대고, 거칠게 숨을 내쉬었다. 켄마가 제 성기를 빼고 난 뒤에도 좁은 소파에 욱여넣어 진 채로, 한동안 두 사람은 말이 없었다. 어느새 비는 그친 듯, 사방이 조용하다. 배고프지 않아. 히나타는 제 배를 문질거렸다. 제가 사정한 정액으로 금세 손이 질척해진다. 몸을 뒤척이면, 허벅지를 타고 액체가 흘러내리는 감각이 여실했다. 배고프지 않아. 히나타는 다시 한 번 말한다. 응. 대답하는 목소리엔 잠기운이 가득했다. 그 목소리를 들으니 저도 자고 싶어져서 히나타는 목욕을 뒤로 미루기로 한다. 어차피 이곳에서 무엇보다 모자라면서도, 넘치는 것이 시간이었다. 창밖이 희붐하게 밝아왔다. 오랜만에 마주한 태양이었다.  
  
제대로 보이지 않았던 첫 경험을 보상하듯, 두 번째 섹스에서 켄마는 히나타의 구멍을 오래 쳐다보며, 손가락으로 몇 번이고 매만졌다. 왜애, 이거, 좀… 움찔거리네. 제 말을 듣자, 내벽이 강하게 안을 조여온다. 굳이 삽입을 하지 않고, 패팅만 할 때도 있었다. 히나타는 제 구멍이 붓거나 말거나 크게 신경 쓰지 않는 타입이었지만 켄마 쪽에서 히나타의 몸이 힘들다 싶으면 히나타를 쉬게 했다. 히나타는 제 몸을 혹사하는 데 익숙한 것처럼 굴었다. 실제로도 익숙했을 테지만, 켄마는 그 자학에 가까운 방관을 내버려두지 않았다. 오늘은 입으로 빨아봐. 그냥 넣으면 안 돼? 응. 오늘은 윗입에 먹여주고 싶으니까. 목 깊숙한 곳을 찔러오는 성기에 얼굴을 움찔거리면, 가끔은 밋밋한 가슴에 대고 문지르기도 했다. 켄마와 관계를 가지면서 다른 곳의 쾌감을 배운 몸은 유두에 문질러주기만 해도 기분 좋은 소리를 낸다. 히나타의 걸음걸이가 전과 같아지면, 그제야 원하는 만큼 그 안을 채워주었다. 쿠로오가 봤다면 박장대소했을 일이다. 지금쯤 제가 죽은 줄 알겠지. 죽기 전에 이런 짓을 하고 있는 걸 보여주지 못하는 건 아쉽다. 그렇다면 너는 조금 덜 슬퍼하지 않았을까. 전혀 나답지 않은 행동을 하는 나를 보며, 그래도 그 녀석 죽기 전에 그런 짓도 하고 갔다면서 떠올릴 수 있는 작은 추억이 있었더라면. 약을 건네주며 붉어진 눈시울을 감추던 얼굴. 생각지도 못한 만남 속에서 내내 속에 얹혀있던 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 상념에서 깨어난 건 히나타가 제 성기를 답싹 물어오는 촉감 때문에. 쇼요…? 속상해 보여. 히나타는 눈치가 빨랐다. 히나타는 고양이처럼 제 성기를 핥아댔다. 제 침으로 번들거리는 성기를 보드라운 뺨에 문지르며 저를 올려다보는 얼굴에 하얀 액이 터져 나왔다. 으앗, 히나타가 눈을 비볐다. 아, 미안… 씻어줄게. 다시 기분 좋아졌네! 켄마는 기분이 안 좋으면 눈이 조금 이렇게 되니까, 지금은 다시 요기가 파앙, 하고 살아났어! 제 성기를 빠느라 약간 부어오른 입술이 그런 말을 종알거린다. 귀엽네. 그런 생각을 한 스스로에게 놀란다. 눈망울이 맑은 어린아이, 보송보송한 털 뭉치 같은 고양이, 그런 것들을 봐도 마음에 감흥이 없었다. 제 눈앞의 소년은 꽤나 어린 얼굴이긴 했지만, 그 뿐이었다. 켄마는 소년의 턱을 잡아 올리고 입을 맞췄다. 어디로 갈지 모르는 혀를 휘어감고, 손으로는 체온이 높은 몸을 지분거린다. 혀와 마찬가지로 어쩔 줄 모르고 파닥거리는 손을 제 목에 둘러주었다. 제게 달라붙은 소년의 살내음이 훅 끼쳐온다. 켄마는 소년의 티를 벗겨내며 흉터 가득한 피부 위로 이를 박았다. 켄마는 제가 섹스 몇 번에 사랑에 빠지는 부류는 아니라고 생각했다. 이제는 아무래도 좋다는 생각이 들었다. 곧 죽을 거잖아.  
  
히나타는 이곳에 온 죄수들은 다 죽었고 자기만 남았다고 했다. 어린아이를 얕보는 사람들은 많았다. 그런 사람들에게 소맷부리나 허리춤에 숨겨놓은 칼을 찌르는 건, 의외로 성공률이 높았다. 안 그래도 작은 체구가 삐쩍 마르기까지 해서 휘휘 남는 옷 틈에 무기를 숨기기 쉬웠다. 아이는 범죄자들 틈에서 살아남았다. 히나타는 저와 다른 사람들을 구분할 때 그렇게 일컫곤 했다. 이곳에서 태어난 사람과 보내진 사람. 나 같은 애들도 있었거든. 근데 대부분 어릴 때 죽었어. 히나타는 지구에서 태어난 사람이자, 살아남은 사람이었다. 지구에 버려진 죄수들은 지구의 더 나은 곳을 차지하기 위해 서로를 죽였다. 대부분은 서로를 적으로 인식했지만, 사랑을 하게 된 사람들도 있었다. 두 사람은 살아있는 동안은 아이를 열심히 키웠다. 히나타는 부모에 대한 기억이 많지 않았다. 얼굴도 기억이 안 나. 두 사람은 여기에 보내진 사람이었어. 아마도 아시안? 히나타는 켄마를 쳐다보았고, 켄마는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그런 거였나 봐. 내가 쓰는 말은 두 사람한테 배운 거거든. 켄마는 이토록 많은 별이 펼쳐진 하늘을 본 적이 없었다. 제가 살던 곳은 이미 인간들이 한껏 번성해가던 곳이었고, 우주선에 실려 오던 때에도 밖이라곤 전혀 보이지 않는 방 안에 갇혀 있었으니까. 히나타는 제 옆에 누워 발을 동당 거리다가 물었다. 그 별은 살기 좋은 곳이야? 별. 그곳은 굳이 따지자면 ‘별’이라고 불리는 곳은 아니다. 별에서는 사람이 살 수 없어. 하지만 넌 저 위에서 온 거잖아. 히나타의 손이 가리키는 곳엔 까만 밤하늘에 별들이 펼쳐져 있었다. 예전엔 지구에서 별이 잘 안 보였다고 한다. 구식 연료로 인한 매연, 찬란하게 빛나는 도시. 사람들이 사라지고, 건물들의 불이 꺼졌다. 그러자 다시 작은 별들이 찾아왔다. 언젠가 엄마가 그런 이야기를 해줬어. 아주 옛날이야기인데, 우주에서 지구로 찾아온 소년이 있었대. 노란 머리의 소년은 별을 세는 사람, 쉼 없이 가로등을 켜고 끄는 사람, 그리고 한 번도 방 밖으로 나가지 않은 지질학자도 만났다가, 지구에서 마침내 여우를 만나게 되었어. 엄마는 그 이야기를 무척 좋아해서 몇 번이고 해줬어. 엄마는 기억나지 않아도 그 이야기는 기억하고 있다. 허술한 식사를 마치고, 채 배가 차지 못해 꼬르륵거리는 배를 쓸어주며 속삭여주던 다정한 목소리. 히나타는 그 이야기에서 이 구절을 제일 좋아했다. ‘네가 네 시에 온다면 나는 세시부터 행복해질 거야. 길들여진다는 건 그런 거지.’ 길들여진다는 기분이 궁금했어. 사람을 기다리는 기분이란 뭘까. 제가 외출을 하면 문 앞에서 기다리는 작은 소년을 생각한다. 내가 올 걸 알았다면, 너는 행복했을까. 히나타는 밤하늘 어딘가를 향한 시선을 떼지 않았다. 처음에는. 지금은, 무서워. 또 혼자 남겨질까 봐. 아니면, 내가 너를 혼자 남겨둘까 봐.  
  
켄마는 아주 오랜만에, 죽음이 무섭다고 생각했다.  
  
  
§  
  
  
다음날 켄마는 히나타에게 제가 챙겨왔던 것을 건넸다. 이걸 나눠 먹으면, 너도 나도 서로를 남겨두지 않을 수 있어. 병에는 반짝거리는 사탕이 두 알 들어 있었다. 이게 네가 만든 거야? 응. 예쁘네. 먹으면, 숨이 멈출 거야. 그래도 아프진 않아. 아주 천천히, 몽롱하게 잠들뿐이야. 네가 좋아하는 꿈을 꾸다 보면 어느새 편해져 있을 거야. 켄마가 건네준 약병을 만지작거리며 히나타는 슬핏 웃었다. 이게 있었다면, 그 사람이 그렇게 아프지 않아도 되었을 텐데. 그 사람? 네가 있기 전까지 남아 있던 사람. 인간이란 참으로 영악했다. 죽고, 죽이는 와중에도 정말로 혼자 남으면 지독하게 고독해질 걸 알았기 때문에 두 사람은 서로를 죽이는 걸 멈추기로 했다. 사랑에 빠진 건 필연적이었다. 아니, 사랑이라기보다 생존 욕구에 가까웠다. 인간은 사회적 동물이다. 단둘이 남겨지고 나서야 두 사람은 그것을 뼈저리게 실감했다. 인간은 혼자서는 살 수 없는 존재였다. 그 사람은 많이 무서워했어. 처음에는 손목을 그으려다가, 그다음엔 물에 머리를 박으려고 했고, 그것도 실패한 다음에는 높은 빌딩에 올라갔어. 전기도 모자라서 엘리베이터도 멈췄는데도, 굳이 꾸역꾸역 꼭대기까지 올라가 놓고는, 또 발이 떨어지질 않는다고 나한테 울면서 전화를 했어. 나는, 뭐라고 했더라. 아마 괜찮다고 했던 거 같아. 사실은 다행이라고 생각했어. 혼자는 싫으니까. 내려오는 그 사람을 기다렸다가, 우리는 모처럼 고기를 먹었어. 그 사람이 좋아하는 닭고기였는데도 얼마 먹지를 않아서, 내가 다 먹어야 했어. 맨날 통조림 수프만 먹다가 오랜만에 고기를 먹어서 속이 안 좋았어. 그래도 속에서 올라오는 고기 냄새는 좋더라. 몇 번이고 숨을 크게 들이쉬면서 그 냄새를 맡다가 잠들었어. 일어났는데, 집이 참 조용하더라고. 정말 무서울 만큼 고요해서, 그때부터 알았던 것 같아. 나는 정말로 혼자 남겨졌구나, 하고. 이 지구에서 목소리를 내는 건 나 하나뿐이구나. 그 사람을 묻어주면서 딱 하나 후회했어. 나는 아직도 그 사람의 이름을 몰라. 우리는 서로 이름을 부를 필요가 없었거든. 이곳엔 나 아니면 너뿐이니까.  
  
이제는 환한 햇살 아래에서도 부끄러움이 없었다. 손으로 켄마의 성기를 만지작거리던 히나타가 물었다. 너는 이름이 뭐야? 널 그리워하게 되는 날이 올 때, 너를 너라고만 부르게 된다면 슬플 것 같아. 약을 사던 사람들은 나를 K라고 불렀어. 오랜 친구이자 동료였던 남자는 나를 켄마라고 불렀지. 감옥에서 나는 7301번이었지만, 간부들은 대체로 나를 호명할 때 으레 고양이라고 부르더라. 네가 부르고 싶은 대로 불러. 네가 부른다면, 고양이가 되는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 히나타는 찡그리는 것처럼 웃었다. 그게 뭐야. 길들여지는 건 여우만이 아니니까. 제게 답싹 안겨드는 작은 몸을 더듬으며 켄마는 생각한다. 자신의 별로 돌아간 어린 왕자는 여우를 그리워했을까. 내가 만약 기적처럼 이곳을 벗어난다면, 나는 너를. 또 싫은 표정. 히나타의 손가락이 제 눈가를 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 그 손을 집어내, 손가락 끝을 조금 세게 깨물면, 맑은 웃음소리가 퍼졌다. 제가 건넸던 병은 창가에 놓여있다. 둘 중 누구도 그것을 먹자고 말하는 사람은 없다. 그럼에도 불구하고 치우지도 않고, 가장 잘 보이는 곳에 항상 놓여 있다. 그건 이생이 즐거워서라기보다, 조금 덜 외로워지고 싶어서가 아닐까. 히나타는 때때로 병 옆에 앉아서 오래도록 그 병을 바라보곤 했다. 그러면 켄마는 히나타의 등에 제 머리를 기대본다. 작은 새처럼 뛰는 심장 소리를 듣고 있노라면, 히나타는 손을 뻗어 제 무릎을 톡톡 두드렸다. 그리고 두 사람은 식사를 하러 자리에서 일어선다.  
  
  
§  
  
  
우리만의 광활한 감옥에서 누구의 시선도 의식하지 않은 채 어디에서나 뒹굴었다. 이곳은 신이 버린 에덴. 너와 나는 선택받지 못한 아담과 아담. 끝이 보이는 길을 우리는 손을 잡은 채 전력으로 달려간다. 그 끝에서 새로운 시작이 있을 거라고 믿으면서. 이곳과는 다른 천국, 아니면 비로소 지옥. 어느 쪽이든 상관없었다. 네 손을 잡고 있기에 나는 외롭지 않으니. 


End file.
